Road to Justice
by Nox the Great and Powerful
Summary: This is a story about one man's journey into becoming a symbol, and those he meets on his journey. Rated T for violence and language.


_Normally, this would be me posting this on my own account. However, Nox wants in on this idea, so it would be rude to refuse her. _**Personally, I love this idea. A way of doing a Nolanverse Batfamily. Obviously, we're adding our own spin on most of what goes on in regards of this. Any ideas/advice would be much appreciated. **_This is a back burner story, however, as Powerless is in the forefront. _**Hmm, how's those oneshots coming, Aeri? **_I've been in a state of lightheadedness for a while, so you tell me, Nox. _**I love you. **_The feeling is not mutual right now. _**But later it is, right?** _Depends on the time. _**Ouch, that's cold.** _As ice. _**Nice.** _I try._

_Anyways, we'd do a commercial for the RP site we love so much, but we're both pissed at Young Justice._ **I vote that everyone should just pick and chose canon. For example: Damian is alive in Nu52, Peter is Spider-Man in Marvel, Wally is alive in YJ. **_Or you could just look at a picture of GACKT shirtless. Lee and I did that earlier. _**Mmmm, GACKT. He's a beautiful man. **_I like his music and movies. Bunraku, for example._ **Oh gods, the beauty in that movie. Its so cheesy, yet its sooooo good. Yoshi is a boss. **_T__he Bartender is the best part. _**Or is the racism the best part? The Japanese are heavily discriminated against in that movie. **_No...just GACKT. _**Who is beautiful.**

**Anyhoo, no funny chapter title as this is the prologue. **_It took her seven tries to spell that. _**That's it, I'm throwing you in the nearest locker and running. **_How'd that last prank war work out for you?_

* * *

How had it all happened? When had he become the hero they requested? When did the poor, broken Robin, become the Batman? He had taken up Bruce's symbol, but there was so many questions he had for the man. So much he wanted-needed-to ask him, that he just couldn't.

Why had he been chosen?

"You don't know?" Lucius asked, peering at John from over his coffee mug. The former cop frowned, looking down at the batarang in his hands. He kept one with him at all times, as a reminder of what he had to do.

He didn't feel ready to be the Batman. He had a new suit, one redesigned to suit his tastes, but he didn't feel like he could do it. Looking up at the kind man, he spoke, "Why did he choose me? There had to be others."

"There were, as you guessed, others. But the answer lies in your past, not in questions asked to an old man."

John snorted at the comment, shaking his head with a simple, "Humor me."

"How did you become John?"

How did he become John? It was a strange question to be asked, how one became oneself. Unless…

"When I was younger, I-"

* * *

His name was Richard Robin "Dick" Grayson.

His parents, John and Mary, owned a small theater on the edge of town. It was the sort of theater used for traveling shows, and indoor circuses. Dick loved the circuses, the acrobats in particular. The way they flew through the air, like Robins in the sky. He begged his parents to let him learn the tricks, to learn how to fly. They agreed, and there was no joy like soaring through the air under the careful tutelage of various acrobats.

But young Dick's joy would not last. His mother died in a car accident, and his father fell into a depression he never recovered from. In an attempt to keep the business afloat, he began borrowing money, and borrowed from the wrong guy. The wrong guy went by the name Tony Zucco, a feared mobster in Gotham. While Zucco lacked the power the Falconie family had, he was twice as brutal. He murdered Dick's father when the payments slowed, with the help of a grotesque underground wrestler, Waylon Jones.

It was Dick's testimony that put Zucco away. However, the boy had to be protected, he needed a new identity. He was asked to choose his new name, at only age nine. The boy chose quickly, using his middle name, his father's name and his mother's maiden name. Robin John Blake.

The orphan was sent into a plethora of foster homes, before ending up in an orphanage. He was alone, even surrounded by those like him. Alone in his rage; alone in his sorrow.

That was, until he met them.

* * *

**AN: Dundunduh! Originally, this was really really long, but Aeri took out the last, like, three pages. **_It's a prologue, nitwit. It has to be short and sweet, and confusing as hell. _**You are two of those things in real life, Aeri.** _Yes...i know, Nox. Anyways, this story will be told in a mix of flashbacks and present day stuff. Very familiar faces will appear in this story. Very familiar._ **Like Popeye! And Dudley Do-Right!** _...Yes Nox...that's exactly what I meant._ **Can Mickey appear? Or Roger Rabbit?** _No. _**But Aeri...WHEN I'M CALLING YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU!**

_Screw this ****. Aerith Gan signing off. _

**Wait! I thought you'd enjoy that Canadian reference! Aeri? Aeri? Did Seph kill you? With his long *giggle* sword?**

**Alright, I'm done. Nox the Great and All-Powerful must return to her kingdom. Peace!**


End file.
